


"Carry me"

by ElenaKG



Category: The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane
Genre: Belle sassy, F/M, Fluff, Friendmance, Morkai grumpy, Mule pretty, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaKG/pseuds/ElenaKG
Summary: After a long exhausting trip, Belle is done walking and taking shit from Morkai. Fluffy story where you try to make Morkai carry you.
Relationships: F!MC/Morkai, Morkai/MC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	"Carry me"

You groan as you feel another drop of sweat roll down the curve of your neck. You have walked all day long in order to arrive to our next stop as quickly as possible, with barely enough stops to let your old Sky rest. And with Manerkol following your every move, you had to take the long road.

The path you’re on is perfectly horrible. The view of the enclosed valley is stunning, the small stream of water of the river you followed sounds like music to your ears. And when you close your eyes you can pretend that you are resting your feet in the water, letting the water go through your fingers, your Fair Lady Mule napping in the shadows of the nearby trees. You imagine Daelynn splashing water on an offended Morkai, and you can hear Straasa’s deep laugh and Eledwen’s soft chuckle at the redhead’s outburst.

Your eyes still closed; you smile at what could be your ideal afternoon. Alas, when you open your eyes you are still walking on that road, the cursed sun is still burning your skin, your hair is still sticking to your face and your clothes are still getting wetter from sweat instead of the river. You are now a bit behind your friends, and you squint your eyes to see them through the rays of sunlight.

That’s when you realize that the sun is dangerously low, and with not one suitable place to make camp on sight, you see the danger of staying on this narrow road, an excellent place for an ambush. Of course, you are once again the last one to notice it, Straasa and Morkai already talking about going deeper in the woods as Eledwen leaves to scout ahead for a place to rest, disappearing in the blink of an eye.  
You drag your feet to meet your companions, Straasa and Daelynn walking onward, Morkai presumably staying behind with your Sky to reprimand you for your carelessness and to tell you with a gruff voice that he can’t protect you if you keep trailing behind.

“Girl, how am I supposed to keep an eye on you if you stop walking in the middle of the road!” you hear him say, and you giggle at your accuracy. Over the past few weeks, you became quite the expert at guessing what he’ll say.

Once you are in his proximity, Morkai turns around and starts walking at your rhythm, leaving you some time to relax, and you can feel your heart pinch. You watch Morkai’s back, his ponytail covering his broad shoulders, flowing down his hips, just above…

You bite your lips, advert your eyes and try to think of something else, something that won’t make your heart beat like that. One minute he’s messing with you so much and you hate him for it, and the next he’s considerate, making sure you’re alright, holding you in his arms. And you ended up falling for him. Sure, it took you a while to recognize it, but in the end, it doesn’t matter. After all, you’re just friends. And friends certainly don’t look at what you were about to look at. You sigh and continue to focus on the river, wishing you could bathe in it to cleanse yourself from these intrusive thoughts.  
You suddenly hear Morkai’s deep chuckle and turn your head in his direction, knowing what this sound means: he’s up to no good.

“You want to go in the river? Remember, I’m a kind soul, I could arrange that for you.” He says, and even though he’s not facing you, you can absolutely picture him with his perfect lips smirking and a glint in his beautiful eyes. Damn the gods, why did they had to make this man so attractive.

“I’ll go if you’ll go.” You retort. Yes, Belle, that’s what you should be doing, stop thinking about how good he would look half-naked in the river water drops rolling down his muscular frame and start messing with him. Time to take your revenge for all the times he messed with you.

“Hey Morkai, carry me.”

“What?” He snaps, but he’s still not looking at you.

“Carry me” you repeat yourself. “I’m tired and my feet hurt. Please Morkai, carry me.” you add, doing the best puppy eyes you can, those your father could never say no to, your voice sweet and somewhat innocent.

“Did you hit your head, girl? Should I ask Straasa to look at you?” Your can hear his smile in his voice, his arrogance in the way he calls you. He’s not falling for your trap.

You stop and pout, disappointed, but Morkai keeps walking, untroubled by your childlike demands. You knew he wouldn’t do it, but you thought he would give you some sort of reaction. So, you decide to take things to the next level. You hurry to catch up with Morkai, and once you arrive behind him, you put your arms around his torso and stop walking.

“Carry me” you beg one more time, your arms tightening around him so he can’t move you.

“Stop pestering me and move, now.” He grumbles.

“No”, you say, burying your face in his back to hide the smile on your face in vain, too proud of being finally capable to frustrate him.

He starts walking but you don’t move your feet, so he ends up taking only a few steps, dragging you behind him.

“Belle, if you don’t move now, you will regret it.” You know by the tone of his voice that he’s saying the truth. But you got him. And there’s no way he’ll be able to do something before you detach yourself from him. You have the advantage.

“Then make me.”

You hear his growl and feel his hands on yours, but before you have the chance to move, he has you in his arms and you yelp as he puts you over his shoulder.

“You wanted me to carry you, there you go. Carried.” He smirks, obviously proud of having you at his mercy.

You try to wriggle out from his firm grasp, but his hands tighten around your thighs. Your shirt must have ridden up while he was handling you as if you were nothing more than a light potato sack, because you can feel his beard grazing the soft skin on your hip. You feel your cheeks burning even more than before and you know that Morkai will not blame it on the sun.

“I told you before, girl. Don’t mess with the best.”

He laughs loudly as you mutter words of annoyance and punch his back in retaliation. Morkai’s laugh must have intrigued your friends because you can hear their laughs echo in the valley.

“Belle!” You recognize Daelynn’s voice, and you try to move to see her but Morkai still holds you firmly in place. “Nice view!” she managed to shout, before cracking up. You gasp at her impudence; you knew she was shameless, but you don’t think your heart can take much more after that.

“That pest” Morkai mumbles before lifting you from his shoulder. You expect him to let you down, but he still holds you against his chest and you instinctively put your arms around his neck to steady yourself. You look at him warily, trying to calm your pounding heart.

“Hey, Morkai… maybe you could put me down now...” you say softly, not wanting to anger him more. You learned your lesson and if you stay in this position for too long, you’re certain your heart will give out.

“I thought you were tired.” He asks. You can feel his deep voice rumble in his chest as much as you hear it, and his concern for you is enough to make you squirm of embarrassment.

“I’m better now. I swear. We’re almost done for the day anyway.” You tilt your head toward Eledwen’s direction. She must have returned at some point. Of course, you were once again the last one to notice it.  
He pauses, and all of a sudden, all of his attention is on you.

“What’s in for me?”

You don’t even know how to respond, in awe at his arrogance.

“If I let you down, what do I get?” He repeats, and you see it now, the haughty expression on his face.

He didn’t even want to carry you in the first place, and now that you’re asking him to put you down, he wants something from you ! What’s wrong with him! You swear this man will making you crazy.

…

Unless he already did. Because the truth is, whatever he’ll want you’ll give him. He has so much power over you, and you’re pretty sure he doesn’t know it. You certainly didn’t for a while. But he can’t be as blind as you. Can he? You shake your head as these thoughts overwhelm your brain, you’ve been down this rabbit hole before. Now, the best thing for you is to leave his perfectly comfortable strong arms before you’ll never be able to leave them.

“I’ll stop bothering you…” you start, thinking of what to say to calm him down. “I’ll be good I promise. I’ll even let you punish me if you want! You can flick my nose or whatever…”

You feel his shoulder tense up at your answer and before you can ask him what’s wrong you end up on the floor. Well, you did ask him to let you go and didn’t precise how.

“I can’t with you anymore. How can a girl be so innocent and so infuriating at the same time!”

You massage your butt as you get up and apologizes for whatever it is you said that made him angry.

“Hurry, the others are waiting.” He says, and you can’t help but admire him one more time. His profile, illuminated by the sunset, the gleam in his eyes, the soft smile he gives you when he thinks you’re not looking. And you feel it once again, your heart fluttering and the butterflies in your stomach.

Damn the gods, you don’t even realize yourself how much you love this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! I hope you had a good time reading this. This is the first I actually post something I wrote in many years, so I'm a bit nervous. Anyway thanks for your time !  
> -Elena


End file.
